Guns & Ammo
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Yukio makes Rin help him clean his guns and Rin admits to being 'fascinated' by them. Twincest and mild gun play.


Title: Guns & Ammo

Words: 5368

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist and make no money from this.

Summary: Yukio makes Rin help him clean his guns and Rin admits to being 'fascinated' by them.

Warnings/Enticements?: Twincest. Gun play. Possible frustration from this not being as kinky as it could be?

Notes: Kinkmeme request. The OP asked for Yukio/Rin with gun play and Rin initiating it if possible. This is a different continuity from my other AnoE story. Also I'm picturing them at least collage age for this with their lives a bit more settled. AKA Yukio is not on the edge of losing it. I've only seen to about ep 17 of the anime so keep in mind this was written then. I'm not completely happy with this. Yukio feels a little off to me but I'm going to post it anyway-_-;;

Other: I know nothing about guns so please excuse any technical mistakes in that area. Also I apologize ahead of time for any bad 'weapon' puns. They are completely by accident but probably unavoidable.

* * *

><p>Rin wrinkled his nose as he slept, a bitter metallic scent drifting through the room to pull him from his dreams. The dark haired teen burrowed into his pillow, trying to escape. He was aware enough to know it was Sunday and, therefor, far too early to be awake. Rin snuggled into his blankets but the faint clink of metal on metal ripped the last vestiges of sleep from his mind.<p>

'Shit!' Rin froze, body stiff with shock as he recognized what those sounds meant... 'Yukio's cleaning his guns again!' The older boy bit his lip to stifle a whimper at the thought. Rin had developed an obsession with those damn weapons lately and it was driving him up the wall. Just the acrid tang of gun oil was enough to give him an erection these days and he felt himself harden as the smell grew stronger.

Rin never had any trouble with other people's guns... well not much anyway... but the sight of Yukio's long fingers as they stroked gleaming metal made his head spin. The dark haired teen had managed to keep his little fetish from his twin so far, but now he was trapped. There was no way he was getting out of bed while he had an erection.

Sure, he could write it off as morning wood but Yukio was bound to notice something. Particularly when his condition worsened the closer he got to his younger brother's weaponry. He'd just have to stay still and wait for an opportunity to flee.

"How long are you going to lay there, Ni-san?" The taller man's voice cut through his thoughts like a jolt of electricity. "I knew you were awake the moment your breathing changed."

Rin rolled over with a disgruntled moan. "Don't you have anything better to do than listen to me breath?" He shaded his eyes with a hand and glared in his twin's direction. "You're such a nerd sometimes, I swear."

"I happen to like peace and quiet while I work." The brunet's glasses glinted with mischief. "Unlike some other people who can't even remember the definition of the word..."

"Are you ever going to let that go? I was six!" Rin growled, sitting up in bed before he quite realized what he was doing.

"Mmmmm..." Yukio pretended to think, tapping the barrel of his empty gun against his lips in a move that had his brother scrabbling to cover his lap with the bed sheets. "Unlikely. I'm fairly sure I have that test paper in storage somewhere..."

"Ass!" Rin threw a pillow at his twin's head, tail fluffed up in mock outrage.

The green eyed man caught the projectile before it could break yet another pair of glasses and smirked at his older brother.

"Just for that I'll make you help clean my guns, Ni-san." He pointed to the desk where he had four of them laid out. "Get over here and make yourself useful."

Rin blinked, noticing the number. "Did they multiply or something?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "The spares need cleaning as well, which is why you're going to help me... Or did you not want to go on a mission with me tomorrow?"

"Mission?" Rin sat up straight, tail waging gleefully behind him.

"Yes, but only if you get over here now." Yukio was not above bribery.

Rin slid reluctantly from the bed, curiosity waring sharply with embarrassment. He shuffled over to the desk, praying his pajama bottoms were loose enough to hide his not so little problem. 'So much for hiding...'

Yukio's eyes seemed to focus exactly where the older boy didn't want them.

"Good dreams, Ni-san?" Yukio's teeth flashed in a catlike grin. "Or are you just missing Shiemi-san?"

"It's not like that!" Rin protested, blushing. "She just a friend... And it's not my fault she hasn't spoken to either of us for a week." Rin pouted, turning an even darker shade of red.

"You could have refused..."

"But then I would have lost the damn game! You didn't have to go that far."

The previous Saturday Shiemi had dared a rather tipsy Rin to kiss 'Yuki-chan', conveniently forgetting that said person was also Rin's younger brother. Willing to play along, the dark haired boy leaned in to peck Yukio on the lips, only to find himself kissed to within an inch of his life by a very smug brunet. As a result the game had stopped dead in it's tracks and the blond girl couldn't even look at them without turning into a stuttering mess.

"It got you to stop playing before my turn didn't it?" Yukio eyed him suspiciously. "I know you were planing to make me streak across campus or something like that."

"Was not! It was totally Bon's idea!"

"But the inevitable horror would be the same."

"Yeah, fine. Maybe." Rin wilted under his twin's glare.

"Good." Yukio's smile was slightly evil. "Now get to work." The brunet dropped an oil cloth into the older boy's lap and handed him an oddly shaped metal bit that Rin couldn't quite identify. "You start polishing while I take the next one apart."

Rin picked up the rag, smell hitting him like a hammer blow as he tried to keep from panting. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the piece of metal in his hands, instead of the slow slide and click of Yukio taking apart the second gun barely a foot away.

'This is getting ridiculous.'

He could deal with the attraction to his brother. Had been dealing with it actually, and for longer than he would care to admit. But the fact that Yukio's guns had him so turned on he couldn't think was just embarrassing.

'Yukio's going to figure it out and then I'll never hear the end of it.' Rin thought miserably to himself. 'When we're eighty it will still be, "Ha ha, you didn't know what peace meant." and "Ha ha, this gun makes you so hot you'd let me fuck your mouth with it wouldn't you?"...Shit!'

The older teen shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Aside from the fact that he couldn't quite see his so proper brother using the word 'fuck', that mental image was more than enough to take the situation in his pants from bad to worse.

"Something wrong, Ni-san?" Yukio asked, glancing over to the dark haired boy.

"Nothing!" Rin almost squeaked, pulling his legs up to hide his predicament. He redoubled his cleaning efforts, metal digging into the sensitive pads of his fingers as he worked. His tail twitched in aggravation.

"You look a little flushed..."

The older teen shot his brother a sulky glare before he snapped back to his hands. "You wake me up in the middle of a..." He choked on the words 'wet dream'. "...And then you don't even have the decency to ignore it." Rin whined, face heating even more as his tail curled close to his body.

The brunet blinked and let out a small bark of laughter. "I'm surprised it still bothers you with how many times I've walked in on you masturbating."

"Yukio!" Rin buried his face in his upraised forearms, avoiding his oil smeared hands. "Damn it! You're the younger brother! Shouldn't you be the one who's embarrassed by... sex." The last was a strained whisper.

The taller man raised an eyebrow. "You do remember I want to study medicine don't you Ni-san?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rin grumbled moving to remove the last bits of oil from the metal in his hand.

"Arousal is just a natural response of the body." Yukio took the pieces of now clean gun back from his brother and started reassembling them with a quiet efficiency that made Rin's mouth water. "It's nothing to be embarrassed over... Especially in teenage boys who have been known to find just about anything a turn on." The brunet smirked. "Up to and including air."

"So it's normal to..." The older man looked up, surprised into honesty. He trailed off when he caught sight of Yukio examining the gun, proprietary satisfaction in his eyes. Rin felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, gut filling with a syrupy warmth that he couldn't understand.

"To?" The brunet arched an eyebrow at him.

"To feel... er like that... um, around people, and ah, things you shouldn't..." Rin winced, sure he'd said too much, but he wanted so badly for Yukio to tell him he wasn't even more of a freak then his demon blood made him.

Green eyes glowed with a curiosity that made the smaller teen shiver.

"What sort of things?" Yukio almost purred, playing with the weapon in his hand as though he might already know.

"Guns." The dark haired boy breathed out finally. The taller man's expression remained neutral and, after a moment, Rin drooped sadly. "It's sick isn't it. I knew there was something wrong with me." He babbled, nails digging into the skin of his arms and tail lashing in sharp agitated bursts as he looked anywhere but Yukio.

"Ni-san..." The voice was soothing but Rin didn't want to hear it.

"It's even worse than ending up half in love with my own brother isn't it." The older teen felt his eyes burn but he figured he might as well throw that little tidbit out too while he was confessing his sins.

"Ni-san!" The word jolted Rin like the snap of a whip and he cringed into his chair. He heard the clatter of a gun falling to the floor and hands clamped onto his wrists like steel. "You'll hurt yourself!" Fingers pried his claw like nails away from the bloody stripes he'd gouged in his own flesh. "Calm down."

"Just let me go!" The dark haired teen panted, trying to pull himself from Yukio's grip. He could feel the pain now, white fire flashing through his arms as his demonic nature worked to heal him. The sight of blood dripping from his fingers to fall on his brother's hands made him sick to his stomach.

"I wont." The brunet jerked Rin forward for emphasis, half dragging him out of his seat. "And you're more of a fool than I thought if you believe anything can force me to." The older boy snarled, bearing fangs that grew with his desperation. "Dig your claws into me if you like, Ni-san. I'll only hold you tighter."

Rin gasped and shuttered as his wrists were squeezed almost to the point of pain. His head shot up, finally meeting Yukio's eyes. "I wouldn't... hurt you." He swallowed down the bitter taste that thought left in his mouth. "I told you before, that brothers shouldn't fight." Rin tried on a sheepish smile but it fell somewhat flat.

"Then stop doing this to yourself." Yukio pulled his brother even closer and leaned in himself. Rin could feel hot breath caress his lips and his eyes flew wide. "I can't stand to see you in pain." The brunet caught him in a kiss, using his hold on the older boy's arms for leverage. Rin froze before relaxing into the sweet slide of another mouth on his.

When the kiss finally broke the dark haired teen let out an inarticulate noise of protest. His eyes blinked open slowly and he stared at his brother with a dazed expression.

"Feeling less panicked, Ni-san?" The taller man smiled gently.

"Mmmmm..." Rin almost purred when his twin freed a hand to brush the older teen's hair back from his face. It lingered a moment in a tender caress before falling back to his side.

"Then perhaps you can be still long enough to listen to me, instead of trying to claw your way out of your own skin?" He ran a finger down the swiftly healing cuts. They were barely more than cat scratches now and the spark of pain/pleasure that raced through Rin made his eyes dilate.

"Ah." The dark haired boy nodded, still more than half mesmerized by his brother's touch.

"Good." The brunet's smile took on a teasing edge and he laced his fingers with his twin's still captive ones. "It seems you failed to notice that I more than return your feelings. So let's start with that, shall we?"

The older boy continued to nod, until the words actually caught up with him. "You WHAT?"

The smile sharpened into a full smirk. "I'm a good deal more than half in love with you, Ni-san, I assure you. Why else do you think I kissed you during that silly game of Shieme's?"

"I... You... HUH?"

"Close your mouth, Ni-san, before I'm tempted to do it for you. Again."

Rin made a noise that may or may not have been a meep and flushed a deep shade of red. The words reminded him of his earlier erection and it stirred a bit, still half hard in his pajamas.

"And as for your other little issue..." Green eyes cut to the gun laying between them on the floor before returning to Rin and the dark haired man swallowed nervously. "Well... Let's just say I'd be more than willing to experiment."

The older boy wiggled nervously, tail winding itself in knots. "Ah! Yukio, you really don't have... to!" His voice rose to a squeak as the brunet bent to retrieve the firearm from the floor.

"Nonsense." The taller man smiled wickedly. "I can't have you getting distracted in battle. We need to find out how far this fascination of yours goes." He checked the gun, making doubly sure there were no bullets. Yukio pointed the gun at a far wall before pulling the trigger. He gave a sharp nod of satisfaction at the hollow click it made and Rin felt his mouth water.

"What..." The dark haired teen swallowed. "What are you going to do?"

"I guess you'll find out..." Yukio smirked, tapping the gun barrel against his lips in thought. "On your knees I think. Yes that should do nicely."

"The hell?" Rin squawked, even as he felt his body slide from the chair almost of it's own accord. He was rock hard now and the soft scrape of flannel was enough to set his teeth on edge. His tail lashed the ground in frustration. The dark haired boy's face flamed with embarrassment.

"You think you're the only one with fantasies, Ni-san?" The brunet asked, using the tip of the gun to tilt Rin's chin up and capture his gaze. "I've a few of my own I'd like to see played out as well."

The older man shivered but he couldn't let the opportunity to tease his little brother slide by. "I thought I was the pervert in this little family drama, not you."

Yukio's eyes creased in amusement. "Oh, we're more alike than you realize. Even if using my weapons like this hadn't occurred to me..." He scrapped the gun down Rin's jaw to rest against a delicately pointed ear and received a bitten off whimper of pleasure for his trouble. "Though I'm beginning to see the appeal."

"What's that they say about the quiet ones?" Rin grinned, half panting the words. Mocking Yukio probably wasn't a very good idea at the moment but the older teen had never claimed to be smart.

"Perhaps you should put that wayward tongue of yours to better use, Ni-san." The brunet raised an eyebrow and slid the gun down his brother's neck to rest at a rapidly thrumming pulse point. His free hand glided hesitantly over Rin's cheek and ear before burrowing into soft dark hair.

"W-what?" The hand in his hair pulled him forward suggestively and the older teen looked up in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

The brunet frowned using the same disappointed look he employed when Rin failed to do his homework properly. "Well if you really don't want to..."

"No!" The older teen shook his head frantically, latching on to the fabric at his twin's knees as though he feared Yukio would simply get up and walk away. " I didn't say that! It's just that... Well... I don't..." Rin stuttered, face the color of a tomato as his embarrassment warred with the desire to make Yukio happy.

The hand with the gun slid down the dark haired boy's arm in a gentling caress but Rin's eyes remained glued to the taller man's feet.

"Tell me Ni-san." Yukio ordered. The ruff edges to his calm voice made the older teen want to roll over and beg like a dog. The hand in Rin's hair tugged softly, forcing him to meet his brother's eyes. "If we're going to play like this, I need you to talk to me. I wont force you."

Rin fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course his twin would be all proper about matters of consent. This would be a heck of a lot easier if Yukio would stop giving him time to think about what he was doing.

"I've never done anything like this... and I just don't wanna screw up, ya know?" The dark haired teen muttered, eyes darting away from his brother's face when the hand in his hair kept him from dropping his head.

"Is that all?" Yukio laughed, petting the other man's hair. Rin's tail curled happily. "It's not like I'm going to be grading your performance, Ni-san. This isn't class... Although..."

"Don't go there, Yukio!" Rin growled, making a space for himself between his brother's legs. He thought he might hide there until he managed to stop blushing. "Seriously, I'm close enough to coming in my pants as it is."

"Are you really?" The brunet almost purred. A sock clad foot worked it's way between Rin's thighs to rub at the boy's trapped erection.

"ACK!"

The older teen choked on air and jerked forward to land, rather conveniently he thought, face first in Yukio's lap. The brunet's hard length was pressed against his cheek and he could feel it twitch through the thin layers of cloth. Rin shivered at the sensation and a ragged moan ripped itself from his twin's throat.

"Ni-san, I suggest you make up your mind quickly, before you manage to shatter what's left of my self control." The taller man ground out through his teeth, barely containing another moan.

"Mmmm..." The sounds Yukio was making seemed to be wired directly into the dark haired boy's nervous system. Each one sent a jolt of pleasure right through him. Rin nuzzled at the bulge in front of him, eager to hear more. The broken gasp from above set his body buzzing like a live wire.

"Never mind. Don't stop." Yukio came as close as he could to babbling. "If you do I might actually shoot you... With real bullets." He added, pressing the side of his gun to the nape of Rin's neck. The angle was wrong to be truly threatening but the bite of cool metal on skin made the older boy whimper hotly into the fabric covered erection he was cuddling. "And a little faster, please. I'd rather not come in my pants either."

Rin snickered, hands busying themselves with Yukio's button and zipper. With far too much tugging and shifting, the dark haired man freed his brother from the tangle of cloth, letting it pool at the younger teen's feet. The brunet's erection curved up in a red dripping arch that made Rin's head spin. He panted harshly and Yukio's hand wound into his hair, dragging him closer.

Impatient with his own inexperience, the dark haired boy stretched out his tongue to lick at the gleaming length. A small cautious touch and then a larger stripe when he found the taste of his brother's skin. The noise Yukio made was more growl than moan but Rin continued his exploration with smug satisfaction. He nibbled and licked and sucked, never taking the erection in his mouth as he drove his twin close to insanity.

Yukio was still in control, if only barely. Rin could tell by the way the fingers in his hair kept a polite grip, instead of forcing his mouth where the brunet must want it. The gun trailed shakily over the older boy's back as the tall man fought to contain his desire.

"I won't beg, Ni-san, if that's what you're waiting for." Yukio told him dryly, panting with need but still amused.

Rin looked up with bright determined eyes and just a hint of a smile.

"Don't want you to."

The brunet blinked curiously before his eyes flew wide.

"Are you sure?"

Rin nodded stubbornly as his blush returned full force.

"Well then..." Yukio took a breath, releasing Rin's hair to lean back slightly. He let his face fall into a stern, almost villainous, expression and brought the muzzle of the gun to rest at his brother's temple. "You'd best use your mouth for more than teasing before I'm forced to get ruff with you."

Rin shivered, every hair on his body standing on end as a crushing wave of arousal swept through him. He froze in shock, not sure what struck him harder, Yukio's demeanor or the gun itself. A sharp metal edge dug into his skin.

"Now, Ni-san... or do you WANT me to punish you?"

The smaller teen whimpered as he felt his own erection quiver at those words. Yukio slid his foot back between Rin's half splayed thighs, opening them further. The dark haired boy gasped and clutched at his brother's knee with one hand, dropping the other to the ground to keep himself upright.

"Yukio!"

The foot rubbed teasingly at Rin's now painful length.

"I wont let you come until you do as you're told, Ni-san." The brunet held tight to his illusory calm but Rin could see it cracking gleefully around the edges, ripped to shreds by the want blazing from the taller man's eyes. Something broke inside the dark haired teen, some last wall of reserved dignity, and he lunged for his brother's erection like is was the only thing that could sooth his wildly beating heart.

Rin took the head in his mouth, trying to swallow as much as he could but his gag reflex forced him to back off barely half way down the shaft. He choked and pulled back a bit before sliding back down. He was shocked to find that he couldn't breath properly at all and a quick withdrawal had Yukio hissing at him.

"Watch the teeth! And slow down before you make yourself sick!"

Rin ignored him, though he did take more cation with his fangs. It was hideously messy after a while. Saliva pooled from his mouth in waves and his eyes and nose were beginning to drip as well. The dark haired boy's stomach clenched painfully every time he gagged and he probably looked like something out of a horror manga but that didn't stop him from feeling so turned on he could melt into the floor.

Yukio was close, the older boy was certain of it. The erection in his mouth seemed even larger than before and he could feel the brunet's rapid pulse with his lips and tongue each time he paused for breath. Fingers tugged at his hair, trying to drag him off.

"Ni-san! I'm about to..."

Rin ignored his brother and made another attempt to force the hard flesh into his throat. There was a sharp gasp from above and his mouth flooded with bitter salt. The dark haired teen jerked back coughing and sputtering. White liquid dripped from his mouth onto his chin and more splashed onto him as Yukio came. He was sticky, messy, hard to the point of pain, and the taste in his mouth left him wishing for a tooth brush, but the look on the brunet's face was more than worth it.

It took a moment for Yukio's mind to return to the land of the living, but when it did, his eyes focused on Rin with laser like precision.

"Come here, Ni-san." He held out a hand to the older boy and Rin took it automatically. Yukio pulled and the dark haired teen found himself straddling his brother's lap. Before he could even think to protest, the brunet's mouth slammed onto his own, biting and licking as though he meant to devourer Rin from the inside out. What little blood the older twin had left in his brain fled south in a dizzying rush. He moaned wildly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck.

There was a muffled thump as the brunet let his gun slip softly to the floor.

Yukio broke the kiss, licking and nipping his way down Rin's jaw. "I want to make you come, Ni-san." He whispered when he reached his brother's ear. "Would you like that? Will you let me touch you?"

Rin almost growled in frustration as the words sent a spike of lust through his already aroused body. "What's with all the questions? I'm going crazy here Yukio!"

"Yes or no?" The taller man asked, ghosting fingertips a hair's breadth from his twin's left nipple.

"Yes! Damn it!"

The brunet laughed and let his fingers caress the stiff nub of flesh. Strange, almost ticklish, pleasure twisted through Rin's body, making him writhe on his brother's lap. He gasped when Yukio bent to lick at his other nipple. It felt good but so very unsatisfying that it bordered on pain. The sensation seemed to echo through his body, getting worse with every rebound.

"Enough!" Rin panted, tugging at his brother's hair. "Go lower... I can't..."

"Too much?" Yukio asked, his lips flushed red.

"A little." The dark haired boy nodded. "I'm too worked up. Can you...?" He bucked his hips forward in a move that would have embarrassed the hell out of him at any other time.

The brunet smiled and moved his hands to slide the pajamas as far down Rin's thighs as he could without removing the older teen from his lap. Rin shivered, feeling nervous all over again. Yukio looked up at him with lust darkened eyes, fingers trailing suggestively down his twin's ass.

"Will you let me play a bit, Ni-san? I promise I wont make you wait too long."

A wave of white hot desire smashed through Rin at the thought, a strangled whimper escaping his lips. "I... Yeah. OK." He choked out, body almost humming with awareness.

Yukio smirked and slid two fingers into the startled teen's mouth. Rin jerked back before stopping to glare at his brother.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not as though I have any lube on hand and gun oil would hardly be sanitary."

Rin's mind went fuzzy at the word lube and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the mention of gun oil. He whined around the fingers in his mouth, slumping forward in defeat.

"You don't play fair." He muttered, when Yukio finally withdrew his hand.

"I never have." The brunet confirmed, teasing Rin's opening with damp fingers. His free hand gripped the older boy's waist, shifting him into a better position. He rubbed delicately at the entrance but made no move to go farther. An itchy emptiness crept inside the dark haired teen and he sank his head down to Yukio's neck with a desperate moan.

"Yukio! Please! Please stop teasing..." Rin panted into his brother's ear.

"Are you sure?" The brunet asked, slipping just the tip of a finger in. The other boy shivered in reaction. "It'll hurt if I go too fast."

"Don't care." The dark haired man muttered. He tried to rub his erection against his twin's stomach but the hand on his hip kept him still.

"Masochist." Yukio said with a grin. He slid a finger all the way in and Rin froze completely. The older boy's tail shot up in surprise as internal muscles clamped down on the slender intrusion.

"Ha..." Rin squeaked, head snapping back to stare at wicked green eyes. It didn't hurt but the sensation was so different than anything he'd felt before. It sent a splash of adrenalin through his body and covered his skin with goosebumps.

"So sensitive, Ni-san." The brunet's face was a study in sadistic pleasure. "Let me help you relax..."

The finger inside him began to move. Not in and out as he'd expected, but in ever widening circles. Yukio paused here and there, pressing against the slick walls of his twin's body as though searching for something. He hit a spot that made Rin see stars.

The older boy let out a high pitched whine and buried his face in his brother's shoulder. "What... What the hell was that?"

"Do you really want an anatomy lesson right now, Ni-san?" The brunet quarried, brushing against that spot again and teasing Rin's opening with the tip of a second finger.

"Um... No?"

Yukio laughed and tried to slip the new finger in. He stopped when the older boy winced. He pulled both fingers out and brought his hand back up.

"Why'd you stop?"

"It's not wet enough." The brunet told him with a sigh.

Rin eyed his brother's fingers suspiciously. "You are NOT putting those back in my mouth."

Yukio gave him a look of mild disappointment. "I suppose if you're going to be a coward about it... I'll have to do it myself." He licked at his own fingers in a show of eroticism that had his twin blushing in horrified arousal.

"How can you? Those were just..." Rin sputtered, trying not to admit just how much the sight turned him on.

"It's no different than licking you there, and I fully intend to do that at some point."

The dark haired boy was reduced to making incoherent flustered sounds. He could only focus again when Yukio slammed two fingers back into his body. They slid in easily with the added moisture and the burning stretch of not quite pain made Rin's erection throb. He shivered all over, muscles clenching and releasing of their own accord. He relaxed into the sensation as his brother added yet another finger, moving his free hand around to grip the dark haired boy's straining length.

"Please... I need to..." The older teen panted.

Yukio smiled. "Kiss me and I'll let you come, Ni-san."

Rin was moving before he knew it, sliding his tongue into his brother's mouth as though his life depended on it. He could feel the hand on his erection stroke in time with the fingers inside him but it wasn't quite enough. He moaned in frustration into the kiss, clinging wildly to Yukio as his eyes began to water. Then he felt the brunet's smallest finger slip in with the others. His back went ramrod straight and his whole body shook as orgasm exploded in his veins.

Yukio broke the kiss, whispering to him as he carefully removed his fingers and soothed Rin through the aftershocks. The older boy was mostly out of it. He felt the world tilt on it's axis and found himself naked on Yukio's bed. A soft wet cloth cleaned the mess from his body and he looked up to find his brother gazing at him with gentle green eyes.

"Yukio?"

"Rest a bit, Ni-san." The brunet smirked. "If I go any further, you wont be able to walk tomorrow."

"You don't have to look so smug about it." The older man sulked. "And what about my demon healing abilities?"

"Sure you want to test that theory?"

Rin contemplated the pleasant but slightly raw ache he felt in his lower body. "Probably not..." He admitted grudgingly.

Yukio kissed his forehead lovingly. "Go back to sleep if you like. I still need to clean the rest of these guns..."

Rin's body twitched in mild interest and he shot his brother a dirty look.

"Asshole!"

The brunet laughed and Rin threw the spare pillow at his head before curling up with the other one. He would find a way to get revenge. He promised himself before he drifted off. He was particularly fond of the idea of tying Yukio up and covering him with chocolate sauce. Rin smiled to himself in his sleep. Mmmmmm... Chocolate...


End file.
